tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Karliah Indoril
'''The Gray Fox', formerly known as , is the leader of the Thieves Guild and current bearer of the Cowl of Nocturnal and its curse. She was a former member of the Nightingale Trinity as well as its leader for a time, before giving up the position in order to revive the legend of the Gray Fox by becoming them. Early Life Karliah is the grandaughter of Queen Barenziah and the Nightingale Drayven Indoril. Despite being a part of the main branch of House Indoril, her immediate family are not involved in the Great House's politics. Her grandfather always kept his distance from the House and was a devoted follower of Nocturnal. Likewise, her mother, Dralsi Indoril, was a follower of Nocturnal as well as a Nightingale and didn't get involved with House Indoril. She was trained in the art of stealth by her mother and inducted into the Nightingales by her late lover, Gallus Desidenius. Her mother died before she could introduce Karliah to the Nightingales. It fell onto her apprentice, Gallus, to introduce the young Dunmer into the order. After Gallus's murder she never stopped thinking of him, being unable to move on. She reformed the Nightingales with Harold Burned-Mane and Brynjolf in 4E 201 and stopped the traitor Mercer Frey. After the departure of the Dragonborn from the Thieves Guild and the termination of his contract with Nocturnal the Nightingales were down to two members. She choose a young dunmer, who reminded her of herself, as the new member. Karliah personally trained the young Dunmer, Jina Nerevar, as a thief and a Nightingale. The two became close friends, though Karliah personally disapproves of Jina living a double life as a thief and Elder Councilwoman. RPs Character Form *Class: Thief *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert Lockpicking/Archery, Adept One-Handed/Light Armor/Speech *Powers: Ancestor's Wrath, Nightingale Strife. *Equipment: Karliah's Bow, Karliah's Thieves Guild Armor, Karliah's Nightingale Armor, Nightingale Sword, Chillrend. Back to Roots I Karliah had just returned from a fishing job in Markarth. She entered Riften through the southeast gate and headed to the cemetery. She entered one of the crypts and pressed an icon on it, it opened up to reveal a secret entrance. She went through it and into the Thieves Guild HQ. Karliah gave the ring she stole from the merchant back in Markarth to Delvin. He gave her the money for the completed Fishing Job. As she went back into the Cistern she saw Jina Nerevar. She greeted the Dunmer and asked how she had been. Jina laughed. She greeted her former mentor back and said that she had been fine, helping to run the Empire. She asked how the elder Dunmer had been. She said that she has been doing her best to help Brynjolf lead the Thieves Guild. They had come to the point that they previously were when Gallus was still Grandmaster. But they were not without their problems. Jina laughed. She had heard that the guards' efforts in trying to find the guild had increased. Karliah said that with Maven around they would never lay a hand on them, more than half of the city guards were in her pocket. In her tone of voice when she said Maven's name it was clear that she didn't like the woman. Jina approached Karliah, getting really close to her and whispered, asking how was the Sanctuary. She got Jina by the shoulder and moved her to a corner in the Cistern, away from the other Thieves Guild members. She said that this was not the place to be talking about it, but it was fine. She had repaired the damage that years of neglect had caused. Jina nodded slowly. She asked Karliah if Nocturnal was angry that Ysmir had left the Trinity. Karliah said that he offered her quite a lot to terminate his contract, she she doubted that she was upset. But personally she though he would have been a better guardian than the soul he gave her in exchange for his freedom. Jina looked up, startled. She asked her mentor to explain. Karliah said that the only way to break the contract to Nocturnal was to offer another soul in one's place. She revealed that Ysmir offered her a dragon's soul. Jina's eyes widened. She had seen him ride one during the war some years past, but she didn't know he could do that. Karliah said that even in this case it was unusual, as one normally couldn't break a contract with Nocturnal. However, a dragon's soul was a precious thing. She revealed that it was not in the Sanctuary, for it was too bit for it. The soul was in Nocturnal's Realm. Jina nodded slowly. She mentioned that she didn't know how long she would be in Riften, before she had to move on to other cities. She mentioned that she would like to visit Markarth, before she headed off to Morrowind. Karliah said that she didn't know how Jina did it, staying so long without robbing something. She always got a nervous itch whenever she saw something shiny that didn't belong to her. Jina laughed. She mentioned that one time she misplaced the Emperor's slippers, only to return them when he sent his guards to go searching for them. Karliah chuckled, with pride in her eyes. She heard yelling and looked around the Cistern, she saw Maven yelling at Brynjolf. As Maven walked out of the hideout Karliah approached Brynjolf. She asked him what that was about. Brynjolf said that one of the Guild members stole some things from Laila's quarters the previous night. Maven was upset because that made the Jarl pester her more. Jina frowned. She apologized, saying that it was her fault, though indirectly. She didn't know that it would spite Maven that much. Brynjolf sighed, telling her not to do it again. Karliah looked angry. She said that she didn't like Maven, she acted like the guild belonged to her. He said that she was their biggest client. Karliah emphasized the word client, saying that Maven was not their boss. Brynjolf agreed but said that they needed her. Karliah accepted that. A thief, Kradien Heric approached, trying to take the blame for the trouble. Though Jina told him that it was her fault for putting him up to it. Jina then turned back to Karliah and Brynjolf. She said that she was funding the Morrowind Thieves Guild for some time now and said that she could do the same for the Skyrim guild. Her family was very wealthy as monarchs of Morrowind. That upset Brynjolf, for the Morrowind guild was their competitor, as was the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild. Jina thought that it was the right thing to do, since they were all servants of Nocturnal. Brynjolf told her to mind her tongue, as this was not the place to mention her. Karliah looked at Jina. She said that only they had contracts with Lady Luck, the other Thieves Guilds were just common criminals. They were their rivals, taking contracts from Cyrodiil and Morrowind and making it impossible for them to expand into those provinces. Jina sighed. She agreed to stop helping the Morrowind Guild, if that would put less strain on the Skyrim guild. Karliah said that it was no wonder the Morrowind Guild was doing so well, if Jina had been funding them this whole time. After Gallus' death and Mercer's betrayal to Lady Luck the luck of every thief ran out. The Morrowind and Cyrodiil guilds were completely disbanded. Especially since the Gray Fox's disappearance in the beginning of the 4th Era. Brynjolf said that they owed their survival to Maven. She was the only client that kept them going after all the others left. Karliah couldn't deny that. He told the Dunmer that Delvin and Vex had more jobs available if she wanted to take them. Karliah said that she might do a good old fashioned bedlam job. Jina shrugged, she thought she was helping the thieves by funding the Morrowind guild, she didn't know it was causing her guild problems. She also mentioned that they could try uniting with the Morrowind guild, under Brynjolf. He grinned and said that he wished, but the other Guildmasters would never just step down from their position. Karliah chuckled, saying that was crazy talk. Brynjolf wasn't even the guildmaster of this guild, the two of them shared the position as co-Guildmasters. Brynjolf said that she was right, he was never cut out for leadership anyway. He said that it was a shame that Harold left the guild, since he had showed such promise as a leader. Jina joked, saying that she could've been made the guildmaster. Karliah said that she was too young. Jina shrugged. Karliah smiled and said that it had been great catching up with her. She told her pupil to visit more often. Brynjolf also told her to do some jobs, since just donating money to them was no fun. Jina promised to come back after she finished her tour of the Empire, then she might do a job. Brynjolf said that they would always have a job waiting for her. Karliah gave her farewells. Jina waved them goodbye and left the Cistern. Karliah went to the Ragged Flagon to get a job from Delvin. A Khajiiti thief, S'Rabinna, came in asking about Brynjolf. Karliah told her that he was in the Cistern. She thanked the Dunmer then ran off. Karliah thought she was a strange one. Karliah had left to complete a job in Whiterun. Karliah had finished her job in Whiterun and was returning to Riften. Karliah arrived in Riften and turned her job into Delvin. After earning her pay she went to the Cistern. Karliah returned to Brynjolf and he filled her in on what happened while she was away. JIna descended into the Cistern. She greeted her friends, then noticed the strange look on Karliah's face. Karliah was upset that Jina pissed off Maven. She said that she of all people should know better. Maven was not a person to be trifled with, she was dangerous. Jina smiled mischievously. She said that if Maven tried anything she would retaliate. Brynjolf said that it was not only about her. Maven was the guild's best client they couldn't just anger her. Her mentor said that she may not like Maven, but the Nord was correct. Angering her would be stupid. She had other connections besides the Thieves Guild. The princess frowned. She said that she had other connections than the guild too. Brynjolf reminded her that she was in Riften, this was Maven's city. Jina had little power here. Even the guild wouldn't be able to protect her if she angered Maven again. She was not one to give out multiple warnings. Karliah told her to simply watch her back around Maven. She didn't want to have to find someone to fill her place in the Trinity. In her head, Karliah cursed Maven. She hate how she could use us like her playthings. Brynjolf pointed out that Jina was very much like a younger version of Karliah. The Dunmer agreed and said that Jina also makes the same stupid mistakes she did. Some time later, Maven had gone to the Cistern. She ordered Brynjolf to send a member of the guild to keep an eye on Mjoll. She was proving to be troublesome. Karliah pointed out that they were thieves, not spies. Maven said that they were what she said they were and told them to get it done, before leaving the Cistern. Brynjolf agreed. He saw that Karliah was angry and asked what was he supposed to do. The Dunmer wanted him to refuse, Maven didn't own them. The Nord said that she sort of did. Maven had been blackmailing them for a while, if they didn't follow her orders then she would reveal their location to the authorities and they were finished. Karliah cursed her. Jina soon approached and asked her what that was about. The Dunmer said that Maven wanted them to keep an eye on Thane Mjoll, to have a thief follow her every move. Jina raised an eyebrow asking if she agreed. Brynjolf said that they had no choice, he said that he went Rune to spy on her. Jina nodded slowly. She suggested that they move the guild headquarters outside of Riften, where Maven couldn't keep such a short leash on them. The Nord said that it wasn't that simple. They couldn't just pack up and leave. Where would they find someone as strong as Maven to support them in Skyrim? None of their other clients had the kind of power that she did. Jina raised her hands in mock defeat. She said that she was only trying to make a suggestion. She then asked them what would happen if Maven wasn't able to stop the guards from coming down and raiding the Cistern. The Nord said that as long as they didn't mess with Maven she would continue to keep the guards away from them. Karliah said that it was the lesser of two evils. Still it didn't fill her with confidence. She decided to go home and be back later. She left the Cistern and went to Mercer's old house, which now belonged to her. Brynjolf said goodbye. Jina waved a goodbye to Karliah as she left. Karliah was looking through some of Mercer's old things, she had burned most of it but recently she found a box of his stuff from before she joined the Trinity. She was surprised at how obsessed Mercer had been with the Gray Fox, especially before she met him. He had books upon books of his accomplishments and the founding of the guild in Cyrodiil about 500 years ago. After readying some of his books on the Gray Fox, she returned to the Cistern. She got a job and left for Windhelm. Sometime later, she returned from the job. She caught a bit of an argument between Maven and Brynjolf about the guild kidnapping Thane Mjoll's family members. As the old Nord left the Cistern, Karliah stared angrily at her. Back to Roots II Karliah walked over to Delvin and Vex. She asked for some jobs. Vex mentioned a burglary job one in Blacklight. The Dunmer and interested, it had been some time since she had last returned to Morrowind. She decided to take it. Karliah readied herself for departure to Morrowind. When she arrived in Morrowind she was wearing her Nightingale Armor to remain incognito as she went to Blacklight. At the city, she started to check out the Manor which she was going to steal from. She had found a way into the Manor, an open window on the second story in one side of the house. She climbed in through the window and then sneaked her way around the manor to find the jeweled egg that she had to steal. Karliah sneaked into the Nobleman's room. She spotted the jeweled egg atop his mantle. She was carefully sneaking over to it, so as to not alert the guards that were in a room nearby. She picked it up and looked at it. It was really shinny, it made her pity not being able to keep it. Then as she was going to put in in her pack it was swiped from her hand. An invisible thief was there and thanked her for the help. The thief's invisibility ran out, he was a dunmer. He smiled at Karliah and then sneaked out of the room, and tried to escape from the manor. Karliah went after him. The thief jumped out the window, followed by Karliah. She wasn't going to let him escape. The thief was running through an alley. Karliah was after him. He knocked over some crates to slow her down, Karliah jumped over them with ease and kept running after him. Because she was a Nightingale she was more agile and had more stamina than a regular thief. The dunmer thief could see that he was outmatched, so he took a potion from his pack and drank it. It gave him a stamina boost and he started to go faster. She cursed and stopped running, pulling out her bow. As she aimed at him with her eyes she quickly notched an arrow and pulled the string back. Then she let go and the arrow flew towards the thief. The thief saw this and tried to evade the shot but it was too late and it ended up hitting him in the back of the leg. The thief stumbled over because of the wound. He then quickly got up and tried limping away. She ran after him. This time she was easily able to catch up to him. Karliah grabbed the thief and knocked him down. She told him to give her the egg. The thief grinned and pulled the egg from his pack. Then when Karliah grabbed it he pulled out the arrow. Then he quickly drank a healing potion and got up. Karliah took a step back, and drew her sword. The thief drew his daggers. He said he wanted the egg back. The thief charged at Karliah, she clashed blades with him. Karliah and the thief continued fighting, they were both really good fighters but the thief was quicker because of his daggers. Karliah saw it time to end the duel and used her Agent of Strife power on the thief, causing him to collapse on the floor because of the pain from the life-force that she absorbed. She said that he was never going to win against her and suggested he stop trying to get the egg if he wanted to live. Karliah put the egg in her pouch and then started leaving. Karliah left Blacklight and started heading back to Skyrim. Karliah had made it back to Riften from her trip to Blacklight. She went to the Cistern and gave the jeweled egg to Delvin. Then she told her friends of her run in with the dunmer thief. Karliah got her pay for the completed job then went to Riftweald Manor. The next day, she woke up and headed to the Cistern. Karliah approached Brynjolf. She learned that Maven had Jarl Laila killed. Brynjold said that she succeeded in her grab for power, she had one of Laila's sons in jail and the other was her puppet. The Dunmer thought that Maven was risking a lot just to gain more power. Brynjold agreed, but if the Jarl was getting wind of Maven's true nature so there was no choice. If Maven ultimately failed then they won't be far behind her, since they relied on her to keep the guard away from their base. The Nord agreed, they relied too much on Maven. But then again they didn't have much of a choice either. Karliah said that she had been reading some of Mercer's books on the Gray Fox and she came the conclusion that his Guild was much better off than theirs. They didn't have to rely on others for protection or on clients to remain afloat. After her discussion with Brynjolf, Karliah was off to Whiterun for some thieving. Trivia *Because of her grandfather and mother's devotion to Nocturnal, her line was blessed with unique purple eyes. **The only other living person to possess eyes like that is Elva Redoran, Jina Nerevar's daughter. *Gallus was the love of Karliah's life. She hasn't been with anyone since his death, despite him wanting her to move on. Category:Characters Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Thieves Guild